Transportation of heavy items is always a problem. Firstly, a heavy item must be lifted. Then that item must be placed in a desired position. After that desired position is reached, that heavy item may be transported.
Hunting is a popular pastime. It provides an opportunity to obtain food, and have a sporting activity. When hunting results in game, it is desirable to achieve the recovery of the game in an efficient manner. With smaller game, recovery is relatively simple, because it is easy to lift, transport and store such game. With larger game, lifting becomes a problem.
Whatever type of heavy item is desired to be lifted, it is many times desirable to have a device to assist in such lifting. That device is especially useful if it may be transferred to a variety of desired positions for use. To that end, the device must be strong, yet lightweight. Such a strong device supports the heavy item. The lightweight aspects promote ease of movement of the device from one desired location or position to another. Balancing strength and lightweight qualities offer great advantages.